¿Cómo se siente?
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "¿Cómo se siente un beso?" Yoshino no lo sabía. Pero Mahiro sí. OneShot. YoshinoxMahiro.


Hola! Qué tal? Soy Mitsuki-Wing y aquí vengo con mi decimosexta historia, que sería mi undécimo one-shot y el segundo que es de "Zetsuen no Tempest"^^ Desde aquí doy las gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron mi primer one-shot (titulado "¿_Quién_?") de este fandom. Muchas gracias! :)

Bueno, antes de nada, decir que… Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo, y además no estoy muy acostumbrada al fandom, así que no sé cómo habrá quedado… Pero espero que le den una oportunidad a mí y a mi historia, y les guste también! :P

Siempre se me ha hecho curiosa la relación de Mahiro y Yoshino.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

"_**El amor no mira con los ojos, sino con el alma"**_

_**Sueño de una noche de verano, William Shakespeare.**_

_**¿CÓMO SE SIENTE…?**_

"_¿Cómo se siente…?"_

-¿Cómo se siente un beso?

Mahiro y Yoshino se detuvieron y se giraron para mirarla.

"_¿Cómo se siente un beso?"_

Yoshino no lo sabía. Pero Mahiro sí. Es por eso que la pregunta iba dirigida a este último.

-Mahiro, ¿cómo se siente un beso?

-¿A qué viene preguntar eso a primera hora de la mañana, Aika?-fue una especie de queja. Pero, con Mahiro siempre era así.

-Bueno, tú has salido con muchas chicas antes, ¿no es así? Así que debes perfectamente saber la respuesta, ya que debes haber dado muchos besos-constató Aika.-Por el contrario que yo, que nunca lo he hecho.

-Mm… Yo tampoco lo he hecho-dijo Yoshino.

"_Besar a otra persona…"_

Aika soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-No me extrañaría que así fuera, Yoshino-san.

Yoshino se mostró un tanto molesto.

"_¿A qué ha venido eso?"_

Mahiro no pudo evitar sonreír también ante lo dicho por Aika y la afirmación de Yoshino.

"_Claro que no. ¿Quién querría besar a alguien como Yoshino…?"_, y esa pregunta se quedó flotando en su mente, sin respuesta aparente.

-¿Y bien?-Aika insistió-¿Cómo se siente un beso, Mahiro? Vamos, dame un consejo de hermano mayor de vez en cuando.

Mahiro la miró fijamente.

"_¿Hermano mayor? Ja. Nunca antes me ha tratado como si fuera su hermano. Entonces, ¿a qué viene todo esto…?"_

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a retomar el camino al instituto.

-Aún eres muy pequeña para eso-se limitó a decir.

Aika bufó.

-Tal y como suponía…-Mahiro no iba a responderla.

Ella también se dio la vuelta, ahora con la vista clavada en su móvil.

"_¿A qué ha venido todo esto?"_, volvió a preguntarse Mahiro. _"¿Qué interés tiene Aika en algo así? Nadie querría besar a una chica tan poco femenina…"_

Y siguió con sus cavilaciones.

Y Yoshino podía hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su mejor amigo.

"_Aun si alguien quisiera besar a Aika, o viceversa, él no lo permitiría, ¿verdad?"_

Suspiró.

Entonces se llevó un pequeño sobresalto. Su móvil sonó y vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón de su uniforme. Mientras caminaba un par de pasos por detrás de Mahiro, comprobó que se trataba de un mensaje de texto.

"Yoshino-san. Será la primera vez para los dos. Así que intentémoslo la próxima vez"

Yoshino se giró y pudo ver a Aika sonriendo. Inconscientemente, él también sonrió.

"_Ojalá ese momento llegue pronto"_

*.*.*

"_¿Cómo se siente…?"_

-Yoshino.

Conectó con la realidad, y vio que su amigo le miraba con acritud.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué pasa?-Mahiro frunció el ceño; aunque, en realidad, parecía que siempre era así-Llevas todo el día en las nubes.

-Eh…

Mahiro no le dio siquiera tiempo a contestar.

-Supongo que da igual-se encogió de hombros-Siempre eres así.

-Así, ¿cómo?

Y como respuesta, Mahiro volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Por fin había terminado otro día escolar, y eso estaba perfectamente reflejado en el ánimo de los alumnos, que salían sonrientes y cansados del recinto escolar, dirección a sus casas o a dejar pasar el tiempo por algún lugar cercano.

-¿Han mandado deberes de matemáticas?-preguntó Mahiro en un momento dado, mientras andaban camino a casa.

-Eh…-Yoshino hizo memoria-Creo que sí.

-Bien. Pues vamos a tu casa.

Yoshino suspiró.

En realidad, no es como si tener deberes de matemáticas fuera una excusa para que pasaran la tarde juntos en casa de Yoshino. Podría no haber deberes de matemáticas, y habrían ido a casa de Yoshino igualmente si a Mahiro quería. Podría haber preguntado por cualquier otra asignatura, y habría sido exactamente igual.

Yoshino se llegó a preguntar si realmente Mahiro odiaba su propia casa. No, seguramente no era eso. Pero…

"_Debe ser porque Aika-chan estará ahí"_

Y Mahiro no sabía cómo actuar con Aika. Porque a pesar de ser hermanos, no estaban relacionados por sangre. Y por mucho que Mahiro quisiera alejarla de él, Aika ya estaba en el corazón de Mahiro.

"_Quiera él o no"_

Al llegar a casa de Yoshino, esta se encontraba vacía. No era de extrañar. Los padres de Yoshino apenas estaban en casa, pero eso a él parecía no importarle, y Mahiro, por su parte, lo prefería.

Mahiro, después de quitarse el calzado, pasó al salón y dejó la mochila en el suelo sin ningún tipo de cuidado, como si realmente no estuviera en casa ajena. Bueno, en parte no lo era. Hacía demasiado tiempo desde que pisó aquella casa por primera vez.

Terminó por sentarse frente a una mesa baja, allí donde solían hacer los deberes, leer, comer algo, ver la televisión, o simplemente pasar el rato cuando no querían que nadie les interrumpiera. A veces, simplemente querían estar los dos solos.

"_Como ahora"_

-¿Quieres comer algo?-preguntó Yoshino, dejando también la mochila de lado.

Mahiro se encogió de hombros. Eso era un sí, pero no estaba seguro de qué le apetecía comer. Yoshino suspiró nuevamente, y terminó por sacar comida dulce y salada, junto con unos refrescos.

Los dejó sobre la mesa después de poner un mantel; no quería manchar la mesa.

Se sentó frente a Mahiro y empezó a sacar libros y cuadernos, así como la calculadora y el estuche.

-¿Por cuál quieres empezar?

-Me da igual.

"_A ti todo parece darte igual, Mahiro"_

Pero a Yoshino no le importaba. Conocía lo suficiente a Mahiro como para que aquello no le importara.

-Matemáticas, entonces.

Y se pusieron con sus tareas. En realidad, apenas comentaban nada referente a los deberes. En caso de tener dudas, tal vez ni siquiera lo exteriorizaban. Gozaban del silencio que se brindaban, pero sabiendo que tenían al otro justo enfrente, a poco distancia. Significaba no estar solo.

Pero la mente de Yoshino, hoy en particular, estaba en otra parte…

"Yoshino-san. Será la primera vez para los dos. Así que intentémoslo la próxima vez"

"_¿Cómo se siente un beso…?"_

Solo de pensarlo, una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Y, tal vez, un pequeño rubor adornara su rostro, lo que hacía que Mahiro se preguntara en qué demonios estaba pensando Yoshino.

El rubio crispó sus labios, claramente molesto. ¿O era esa la expresión que mostraba siempre?

-Yoshino-le llamó, al ver que su amigo no reparaba en que llevaba mirándole un buen rato y él ni se había inmutado.

Yoshino alzó la vista entonces, preguntando con sus ojos sin necesidad de palabras qué quería su amigo, y viendo que se encontraba molesto. ¿Y ahora qué le pasa a Mahiro?

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó entonces Mahiro, sorprendiendo a Yoshino, y rompiendo el envolvente silencio.

"_¿Desde cuándo quiere saber Mahiro lo que pienso? No, más bien, ¿desde cuándo le ha importado a Mahiro lo que piensen los demás?"_

Se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, pero en el momento de la respuesta de Yoshino, este bajó la mirada a su cuaderno, donde tenía un ejercicio de matemáticas a medias, y se preguntó si conseguiría sacarlo, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que había atendido hoy en clase por estar, precisamente, y tal y como había dicho Mahiro, "en las nubes".

-Mm…-Yoshino meditó el decir una mentira, pero tampoco es como si tuviera que decirle "todo".

"_Él no aceptaría que Aika-chan y yo…"_

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, involuntariamente, de tan solo pensarlo.

-Estaba pensando…-empezó a decir-…en lo que ha dicho Aika-chan esta mañana-Mahiro enarcó una ceja-En cómo se siente un beso.

"_Aunque tal vez a ti te parezca una tontería, teniendo en cuenta que lo debes de haber hecho en contadas ocasiones…"_, pero Yoshino no lo sabía.

Pero Mahiro sí.

Mahiro frunció el ceño.

"_¿En eso estaba pensando? ¿Llevaba todo el día pensando en eso?"_

Mahiro, con el codo apoyado en la mesa, y su mejilla apoyada en su mano, miraba fijamente a Yoshino. ¿Qué querían decir sus ojos, se preguntaba el otro?

"_¿Cómo se siente un beso?"_

-… ¿Quieres probar?

Yoshino alzó lentamente la mirada del cuaderno.

-… ¿Hablas en serio?

No era una pregunta retórica. Y sin embargo, Mahiro no la contestó. Simplemente se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente a Yoshino, tal vez intentando, nuevamente, saber qué pensaba.

Yoshino terminó por encogerse de hombros.

"_Claro. Mahiro no puede estar hablando en serio"_, pensó. _"¿Verdad?"_

Con una mano escribiendo con su bolígrafo, con la otra, Yoshino sacó una patata frita de una de las bolsas repartidas por la pequeña mesa, acompañando a la tarea escolar. La mordió y masticó.

Mahiro frunció el ceño. Él hacía tiempo que había dejado de pensar en números.

"_¿Está intentando provocarme?"_, llegó a pensar, al ver cómo Yoshino se relamía tímidamente los labios llenos de sal debido a las patatas fritas.

-Tsk.

Mahiro chascó la lengua, molesto. Se revolvió el pelo y se levantó.

-¿Mm?-Yoshino alzó la vista; no descifró la mirada de Mahiro-¿Recuerdas donde está el baño?-supuso que se levantó para eso.

Entonces, Yoshino contempló cómo Mahiro rodeaba la mesa y se sentaba en el suelo a su lado, mirándole fijamente una vez más.

-¿Q-qué?-Yoshino parpadeó confuso.

-¿Cómo se siente un beso?-habló entonces Mahiro-¿No quieres saberlo?

-Eh…-Yoshino estaba tan anonadado por el actual comportamiento de Mahiro que no sabía qué pensar ni qué decir.

"_¿Qué se supone que debía decir?"_

Y Mahiro le besó. Un simple roce de labios y se separaron.

Ambos se escrutaron con la mirada, tal vez preguntándose qué acababa de pasar, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. ¿Qué quieren decir sus ojos…?

"_¿Cómo se siente…?"_

Y sin poderlo evitar, Mahiro volvió a acortar la distancia que separaban sus labios. Pero esta vez no fue un simple roce de labios. Las manos de Yoshino fallaron y el bolígrafo cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, pero ninguno de los dos pareció percatarse.

Y Yoshino no sabía qué hacer. No encontraba la forma de sacarse a Mahiro de encima. ¿No tenía la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo? ¿O era otra cosa lo que fallaba? ¿Su voluntad, tal vez? Por su parte, Mahiro, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, al igual que el confuso Yoshino, mordió el labio del contrario, lo que hizo que Yoshino dejara escapar una pequeña queja, cosa que aprovechó Mahiro para introducir su lengua en la boca del castaño.

Era evidente que era la primera vez de Yoshino, pero eso solo consiguió divertir a Mahiro más.

Pero, inconscientemente, o tal vez no, Yoshino alzó las manos, y sus dedos se enredaron en los rubios cabellos de Mahiro, lo que hizo que Mahiro maldijera en su fuero interno y pusiera una de sus manos en la nuca de Yoshino, para profundizar aún más el beso.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas. Sus mejillas, levemente sonrojadas, en especial las de Yoshino.

Se dirigieron una mirada fugaz. Y Mahiro fue el primero en hablar.

-…Ahora lo sabes.

"_¿Cómo se siente un beso?"_

Yoshino se mostraba levemente molesto por lo ocurrido; Mahiro podía verlo por su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Al verle con esa expresión de niño enrabietado, tuvo el impulso de besarle nuevamente.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Se levantó de golpe.

-Es tarde-empezó a recoger sus cosas, sin haber hecho prácticamente nada de lo que debería haber hecho: los deberes-Me voy.

Mahiro debía irse, porque, si seguía allí, no sabía qué podía pasar, a su pesar.

"_Maldito Yoshino"_, masculló en su fuero interno.

Tras unos instantes, Yoshino por fin reaccionó.

-Eh… Ah, claro…

Se levantó y le acompañó a la puerta.

-Pues…-Yoshino no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir después de que su mejor amigo lo hubiera besado por primera vez, y él le hubiera correspondido? Nada.

"_No tiene sentido. ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual actuamos así?"_

-Esto… Nos vemos mañana-terminó por decir.

Mahiro terminó de calzarse los zapatos del uniforme y miró a su amigo.

-Sí.

Se echó la mochila al hombro y abrió la puerta principal de la casa para salir, pero se quedó en el umbral. Yoshino se preguntó la razón de ello, pero no encontró respuesta.

Entonces, Mahiro dio un par de pasos hacia él y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Yoshino, haciendo que este volviera a sonrojarse y mostrarse perplejo.

-Hasta mañana.

Y desapareció por la puerta.

Yoshino cerró la puerta y se quedó mirando su casa vacía, su mesa pequeña con sus cuadernos y libros esparcidos, al igual que diversos dulces y aperitivos. Su bolígrafo caído en el suelo.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Pensó en Aika, la que sería la causante de aquello. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera así.

"_¿Cómo se siente un beso?"_

Porque Yoshino no lo sabía. Pero Mahiro sí.

Ahora, ambos lo saben.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Hay poquitos fics de "Zetsuen no Tempest", pero es un manga que me gusta tanto que me apetecía escribir algo, y después de "¿_Quién_?", quise escribir algo así… Aunque no sé muy bien por qué XD ¿Harían buena pareja estos dos? Pues no lo sé XD Pero, cabe decir que me parecen unos personajes de lo más interesantes…

Bueno, pues, sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido, y para ello agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios :) Ya saben, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo^^

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y comentar!

Bye~!^^


End file.
